For fueling aircraft or tank cars from a supply system, it is known to arrange the connection or supply line in a chute below or laterally of a driving surface for the vehicles and to carry out the filling of an aircraft or tank car with the help of a hose which is connected to the supply line. When using a hose, the nominal diameter is limited to a maximum of 3", namely for the reason that, in the case of a larger nominal size, the hose can no longer be handled. Moreover, in the case of the use of a hose, the disadvantage exists that it can be pulled only with great difficulty out of the chute and can be connected to the tank coupling only with great difficulty, due to the high weight and considerable tensions of the hose. Furthermore, damage often occurs while removing the hose from the chute, because it must then be pulled over the edges of the chute. These difficulties during pulling out and reinserting the hose into the fueling chute are the reason such hoses are often left spread out on the ground, so that the danger often exists that they may be run over by a vehicle.
Further, wear occurs also to the filler-neck coupling, since it always lies on the ground or is pulled over the ground.
A basic purpose of the invention is to provide a fueling arm of the above-mentioned type which can, with the simplest handling and in an effortless manner, be connected to the tank coupling, which is constructed with a nominal diameter corresponding to the speed needed for a quick fueling, and which is practically wear free and maintenance free and can be sunk into a chute.